Revenge
by Riri-chi
Summary: After all, they did say he needed change and that's what he gave them.


**_chronos_**

**_..._**

**_this is for you, thank you for being such an important person in my life. merry christmas._**

**_(warning: if you can't handle horror or blood, then i suggest you turn back... now.)_**

**_..._**

* * *

><p>He sat there, contented with a simple cup of tea as the rest of his fellow guardians were chatting as if there was no tomorrow. However, the girls weren't present, for they were out shopping for the seasonal holiday. There were changes being made as the years had come by. Everyone was either halfway done with high school or graduating; time had come by so quickly in a blink of an eye, which meant people changed too.<p>

Tadase had grown into a fine lad, both mentally and physically. He still harbored hidden feelings for Hinamori Amu, but he kept it to himself so he wouldn't cause harm to her. Tonight, it was a guys' night at Tadase's house. His parents were out of town and the boys pushed Tadase to make a bold move. What harm could be done anyway? Tadase wasn't the only one who had changed out of everyone. Nagihiko was manlier than ever, Kairi loosened up a bit, Kukai was awfully rude at times, and Ikuto was more protective of Amu than ever.

"Aye, Tadase. Are you ever going to get a girl? You need change, buddy." Kukai asked.

Nagihiko punched Kukai in the shoulder and Kukai glared at him in confusion. They all knew he wasn't over Amu at all, even if he didn't show it. After all, Ikuto had won the girl of his dreams and there was no turning back.

"It's okay, Fujisaki-kun. No need to hurt Souma-kun." Tadase smiled. _What is this feeling? I wanted to hurt Souma-kun instead for what he said. But that's not like me at all. What's wrong with me?_

"I better head out now. Amu and I are going to go see a late night movie tonight." Ikuto said as he got up.

_Movie?_ A pit of anger boiled up inside of Tadase and he widened his eyes. He didn't want this feeling to grow inside of him. What was it? Why was it happening now out of all times? His red eyes glanced up at Ikuto as he waved bye and left. Somebody clearing their throat caught Tadase's attention and he turned to see Kairi.

"I suppose a change would be good for you, King. After all, as your loyal subjects, we just want to see you happy." Kairi concluded.

_I am happy, what makes you think I'm not? _The pressure was getting to his head and the grip on the tea cup tightened before cracking and breaking apart. Pieces of glass went flying and one of the shards struck Kukai in the hand. He winced in pain as droplets of pure, red blood slid down the side of his hand. The sight of it made Tadase feel pleased, in fact, it made him want to see more of it.

"Souma-kun, are you alright?" Tadase fake smiled.

This feeling that was building up deep within Tadase was starting to consume and take over him. It made him feel powerful in a way, almost as if were wanting more of it. This sweet feeling called **_revenge._**

"I better take Souma-kun home since he's acting a bit strange." Nagihiko smiled.

_How dare you leave your King alone..._ Tadase smiled and said,"Not a problem, Fujisaki-kun. I assume you should go as well, Sanjo-kun."

Kairi nodded politely as Nagihiko dragged Kukai out of the house before waving goodbye and Kairi followed suit. Tadase waved in response and stood outside his door as he watched them leave. He smiled before the smile turned upwards into a grin and a maniacal laugh emitted out of him. Revenge was truly eating him alive.

"They never understood my pain, not one of them. And they expect me to change? ..Heh, I'll show them what their King can truly do." Tadase said.

* * *

><p>It was the crack of midnight when Tadase held a knife by his side. The feeling of revenge finally took over him and he was ready to see more precious blood pouring out from his commoners. Exiting out of his house, he smiled as the the moonlight reflected his red eyes.<p>

His victim was Kukai.

"**_The strike of midnight is coming here and now. It's time for your King to come so bow. Won't you spill out your own blood? So I can see your dead body fall to the ground..." _**Tadase sung this while taking a lick of the knife on the edge of his tongue.

He was coming closer to Kukai's house when he saw Nagihiko walking out of it. His eyes widened, was it that hard to calm down Kukai? Nagihiko looked up to see Tadase walking toward him. A smile formed upon his face as he waved hello to Nagihiko.

"Hotori-kun? Why are you here?" Nagihiko asked.

"Bow before your King, commoner." Tadase said. No emotion was hidden beneath his eyes.

Nagihiko chuckled and said,"This again?"

"I said bow down." Tadase hissed.

Nagihiko widened his eyes as he stepped closer to take a good look at Tadase. Something seemed off about him. There was no emotion in his eyes and his lips were pale. He looked serious as well. A few seconds flew by and suddenly Tadase made a move. He stepped closer to Nagihiko and sliced the knife into his arm. Nagihiko flinched in pain as Tadase ran the knife further down toward his elbow. Nagihiko looked him in the eyes.

"Hotori-kun, why?" Nagihiko managed to squeak out.

"You didn't obey your King. I don't need commoners like you existing in my world." Tadase whispered into Nagihiko's ear. He chuckled and struck the knife in deeper inside of Nagihiko's arm and Nagihiko fell to the ground. Crimson, red blood spilled out more and more before Tadase took the knife out. He was satisfied that Nagihiko was on the ground now.

"See? Was that hard, Fujisaki-kun?" Tadase asked. Nagihiko tried to get up once more but Tadase kicked him in the stomach and he fell back down. Bending down, Tadase took a few strands of Nagihiko's indigo hair and smirked. He wasn't here for Nagihiko though, he was here for Kukai, but Nagihiko managed to come in the way. Seeing him flinch in pain was pure joy that aroused him so much. He wanted more.

Tadase took the knife and chopped off Nagihiko's hair until it was short. He always hated how beautiful Nagihiko's hair and he wasn't going to let some commoner outdo him like that. The piercing pain continued to conflict with Nagihiko before Tadase slowly slit the side of Nagihiko's throat. Nagihiko started to choke up blood as he coughed it all out; spilling out like the bloody mess it was. Tadase laughed at Nagihiko's pain.

"I think I'd like a present from you, Fujisaki-kun. After all, it **is **Christmas." Tadase whispered.

Nagihiko shook his head and Tadase waved goodbye to him before stabbing him directly into the heart. A scream emitted from Nagihiko before his eyes stopped moving and his breathing stopped all together. Tadase cut out pieces of Nagihiko's chest; stabbing it deep just so he could reach Nagihiko's heart. There it was, breathless and wavering with delight, Tadase cut out the veins that connected the heart and he pulled it out of Nagihiko's body. He then carved the letters "KT" on Nagihiko's chest after ripping his shirt open.

"Delightful," Tadase grinned.

He placed the heart into his jacket pocket before lifting up Nagihiko's body and carrying it to Kukai's house. Finally, he could get his next victim. He approached Kukai's door and knew that Kukai was home. His brothers were stupid enough to leave him home alone during the holidays just so they could go and score some babes. After all, Kukai had THE Hoshina Utau so there was no point in him going along. _Merry Christmas..._

_This should be a nice surprise for his brothers when they come back..._ Tadase put one hand on the door knob and surprisingly it was open. _Stupid commoner.._ Tadase opened the door and walked inside. He threw down Nagihiko's dead body on the ground. Meanwhile, Kukai stirred in his sleep before opening up his emerald eyes to the world. He blinked and stretched before getting out of bed to go downstairs for a little midnight snack.

As Kukai walked downstairs, he noticed that an odor was filling the place and assumed it was his laundry. He yawned and finally got to the bottom before he saw a pair of red eyes shining underneath the moon's light. He blinked and said,"Tadase?"

"Lovely evening, isn't it, Souma-kun?" Tadase asked as he stared up at the moon.

Kukai nodded slowly as he walked closer before stepping on something squishy. He looked down and his eyes widened. He was stepping in a deep hole that was cut into Nagihiko's chest. Blood covered his feet now and he jumped back in fear.

"W-What? What happened to him?" Kukai shouted.

"He wouldn't listen to his King, so I gave him a Christmas present." Tadase smiled, walking closer to Kukai.

"Who-What? Whoa! Get away from me, man! This is not cool!" Kukai stumbled back. He ran to the kitchen and Tadase proceeded to follow him; walking slowly with a smile upon his face. Kukai grabbed a pot and hid beside the pantry door. There was something wrong with Tadase and he wasn't sure what it was, but to see a dead Nagihiko was not a good sign.

"Souma-kun, come out~ Your King just wants to talk." Tadase said.

Gulping, Kukai could feel his presence growing stronger as he approached the kitchen. His breathing grew slower as he stayed as frozen as he could be. Silence filled the air before Kukai decided to turn his head and look to see if he was gone. As his green eyes turned, he froze in defeat as a pair of red eyes met his.

"Boo," Tadase said.

Kukai pulled out the pan quickly and tried to hit Tadase on the head. As much as it hurt him to do this, the guy was going crazy! However, Kukai dropped the pan quickly when he looked down to see something dropping on his foot; blood. He then looked at his stomach and realized something had struck him. Tadase pushed the knife in deeper and leaned in to whisper.

"You were always my favorite Jack," Tadase said.

Kukai dropped to the ground but he pulled Tadase's foot, making him slam to the ground too. He crawled on top of Tadase and took the knife out of his own stomach. He managed to hold down Tadase by slamming Tadase's fingers to the floor. He leaned in and breathed as the blood kept spilling out but he wanted to look at Tadase in the eyes.

"What... happened?" Kukai breathed.

"You told me to change, here I am. Brand new Tadase Hotori." Tadase grinned.

"I... I didn't mean it like this, man! You're going crazy! You killed Nagihiko, for heaven's sake!" Kukai screamed into Tadase's face.

"Then maybe you should watch you say to your King next time..." Tadase said before he lifted up his knee and hit Kukai in the groin. Kukai lost his grip on Tadase and cried in pain. Tadase pushed him back against the pantry door and stabbed him in the heart, just like he did to Nagihiko earlier. The excess blood gushed out and Kukai was beyond lifeless now. He carved "KT" once more into Kukai's cheek. Cutting off Kukai's whole right arm, Tadase caressed his cheek with that arm before tossing it to the side so he could cut open Kukai's chest and retrieve his heart. He pulled it out and smirked as he pulled out Nagihiko's heart to see the two beautiful treasures that he won.

"How intriguing," Tadase said.

He put the two hearts back into his pocket and dragged Kukai's body from the kitchen and into the living room. Tadase laid Kukai's body next to Nagihiko's and cut off Kukai's head. He stabbed Nagihiko's lower chest and pulled out his intestines. Taking Nagihiko's intestines, he crushed them and threw them on the dead bodies. Satisfied, he took some of Kukai's fresh blood and spelled out the words "KT" onto Kukai's wall and laughed loudly.

"Merry Christmas.." Tadase said to his dear friends before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Kairi was always an annoyance with his way of words, and for a king like Tadase, he didn't need a commoner with such a strong passion for words. Tadase hissed in annoyance at the thought of it but then smirked as he looked at his knife, which was now covered in blood.<p>

"Mm, commoner's blood... it tastes like fear." Tadase slowly licked the tip of the knife and swallowed the red liquid.

"**_The strike of midnight is coming here and now. It's time for your King to come so bow. Won't you spill out your own blood? So I can see your dead body fall to the ground..." _**Tadase sung once more.

Approaching the Sanjo Residence, Tadase smirked. He knew that Kairi would be a challenge though, considering that he was skilled in the fine arts of fighting. However, Tadase was okay with that. He was always up for a challenge from a commoner, just so he could show everyone how true a king was. He rang the doorbell and Yukari answered. She smiled down at him as she was dressed in a red number, it looked like she was getting ready to go out. But why at such a late hour?

"Hotori? What are you doing here at such an hour?" Yukari asked.

"I could ask you the same question, aren't you suppose to be sleeping? Not going out." Tadase smiled. If he learned a few tricks on putting up a facade, he'd have to thank Rima for that.

"Oh, well Nikaidou and I were about to go see a late night movie." she said.

"I just wanted to give something to Sanjo-kun, it is Christmas after all." Tadase smiled once more.

Nikaidou came down the stairs and stood next to Yukari, dressed and ready to go._ Splendid.. _Tadase smiled at his former teacher as he smiled back. Yukari let Tadase before rushing Nikaidou out and scolding him for taking so long. Tadase stood still as he closed his eyes and waited until their car was gone. After a few minutes, he opened up his eyes and gleamed.

"Finally," Tadase said. He slid the knife into the arm of his jacket and walked up the stairs. Turning off the hallway light, he walked down the corridor and noticed the light on in one of the rooms. It had to be Kairi's room.

Meanwhile, Kairi was sitting on the floor with his back against the edge of his bed as he was studying on the history of the Americas. He wanted to advance his horizons and learn more about the world and its beauty. However, a creak in the hallway disturbed his lesson and he got up quickly. He tilted his glasses and opened the door. A glow of red eyes appeared and he widened his eyes.

"King?" Kairi said.

"Sanjo-kun," Tadase responded.

"Why are you here, if I may ask." Kairi said.

"I have a surprise for you," Tadase said as he stepped closer.

Kairi was cautious as Tadase pulled out a knife and pointed it toward himself.

"I'm going to kill myself," Tadase said. _Step right into my trap, commoner..._

"King, I suggest that you not do that. We need you here." Kairi stepped forward.

Tadase walked toward Kairi and leaned in closer. He affectionately touched Kairi's hair and smiled. Kairi was unfazed by his actions but instead, he removed Tadase's hands. "King, I think you should leave." Kairi said.

"Hm, oh, what is this? Disrespecting your King now?" Tadase leaned in further.

"No, it's late and we don't need our King getting sick on such a cold night." Kairi tilted his glasses.

"Then let me just give you my gift then," Tadase slid the knife out and tried to stab Kairi but Kairi flexed back and grabbed Tadase's arm.

He leaned forward and said,"King, I will **not** hurt you."

Tadase ignored his words and kicked his leg up to hit Kairi straight in the jaw. Kairi let go of Tadase's hand and touched his jaw before being slammed to the wall by Tadase. Laughter filled the hallway as it echoed, Tadase quickly took out the knife and stabbed Kairi in his weak spot; the eyes. Kairi screamed in pain as sharp object pierced his eye, the sight of reality was slowing going away in one side before Tadase stabbed Kairi in the other eye. As reality faded away and blood filled his world, Kairi limped to the ground and laid there. The blood poured out like rain and onto the ground. Tadase stood there, satisfied and strong.

"Pathetic commoner," Tadase spit at Kairi's body.

He stabbed Kairi in the chest as he turned him over and proceeded to take out his heart. He laughed at the lifeless heart and placed it with the others inside of his jacket. Not contented enough, he skinned Kairi's face until there was no more skin and sliced off his fingers.. one by one. Finally, he left "KT" as his mark and headed down the hallway.

Making sure that he wouldn't get caught, he found some gasoline and matches downstairs. He poured the gasoline around the house and lit up the matches. Smiling, he tossed the matches onto the ground as a pit of fire grew. He left the house and stood outside as he watched the fire grow quicker and stronger.

"Merry Christmas," Tadase whispered.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was pass two in the morning before Tadase was down to his final victim. His ever-so-precious "brother", Ikuto. He knew that his movie date with Amu was bound to be over and that he would be heading home soon; most likely with Amu by his side. Tadase was saving his best victim for last and <em><strong>revenge<strong>_ was flowing stronger in his blood more than ever.

He twirled the knife in his hand as headed over toward Ikuto's house. Souko had moved away to be with Ikuto's father years ago so now the house was left in Ikuto's hands. He took the key that was underneath the doormat and opened the door. Tadase could easily read Ikuto's actions. After all, weren't they brothers? Wouldn't they mean they'd get to share Amu too?

"**_The strike of midnight is coming here and now. It's time for your King to come so bow. Won't you spill out your own blood? So I can see your dead body fall to the ground..." _**Tadase sung for the last time.

He could hear random words coming from upstairs, followed by a few outbursts and giggles. Tadase's heart shook and broke to realize that it was Ikuto and Amu. To realize that Ikuto was able to do with Amu, not him. He creeped up the stairs and headed for Ikuto's room.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was sitting on the floor while Amu was sitting on his bed. They were talking about the ups and downs of the movie that just saw together. Amu was giggling at how Ikuto disliked some of the scenes.

"It's not my fault the cat got ran over," Amu giggled.

"You chose the movie, princess." Ikuto said.

"I-" Amu paused as she looked over at the door. Ikuto turned to look over at the door and realized that it was Tadase.

Tadase stared at the two, a few tears threatened to escape but he knew that he wouldn't cry. _Kings don't cry..._ He stepped forward and looked at Ikuto. It was a staring contest as time passed by, only silence taking its place.

"Tadase," Ikuto said.

"Ikuto-nii-san," Tadase looked down.

He realized his source of revenge, it was all because he was still in love with Amu. He wanted to eliminate anyone getting in his way. He wanted to feel superior like a king and he took Kukai's words to heart. All for Amu. Ikuto had his world and took it away from him, leaving him as a worthless king. Now Tadase was going to take it back and have it all once again.

"Why are you here?" Ikuto asked.

"I came for the princess, no, the queen." Tadase reverted his eyes to Amu.

Ikuto got up and stood in front of Amu. Her honey eyes filled with worry and then shock as Tadase took out a knife. Ikuto's midnight eyes stared into Tadase's red eyes as Tadase stepped forward.

"Amu, run." Ikuto said.

Amu hesitated but Tadase shut the door. He laughed and looked back over at Ikuto. He ran and jumped on Ikuto as Ikuto tried to move fast. Slamming into the ground, Tadase wiped the blood that was falling from his nose and he grinned. He got up and slammed Ikuto to the wall before repeatedly stabbing him in the chest multiples times.

"This is for taking my world away!" Tadase screamed as he plunged the knife deep into Ikuto's heart. Ikuto tried to move but Tadase stabbed Ikuto's hands and then his stomach. Ikuto gushed out blood and Amu screamed so loudly as she cried out for Tadase to stop. But his ears blocked out her cries and he was so focused in getting revenge that he forgot who he was hurting.

"I loved you like a brother..." Ikuto whispered before his eyes rolled back.

A heartbeat faded by and everything was silent, no movement was made. It all happened too fast. Tadase stood up as his hands were covered in blood after retrieving Ikuto's heart. He blinked and realized what he had done. He killed someone that was like a brother to him and he traumatized the girl of his dreams. He knew that she wasn't going to say a word because her golden eyes had lost its color and meaning for life. She was silent and he watched as she walked over to Ikuto's body. Her tears fell one by one.

That was the greatest gift of all to him.

* * *

><p>Tadase smiled as he looked down at the collection of hearts he had. All four hearts were delicate and lifeless, just like his servants were. He was pleased as his red eyes glowed and he smiled over at a random person.<p>

You.

* * *

><p><strong>OTL. Hiiii! Um... this is a Christmas gift for Chronos. This is my first time writing a horror story so it might be lame. shot And if you see any sexual references... IT'S NOT SUPPOSE TO BE LIKE THAT. /dies Review if you like and I hope you like this Chronos, I honestly tried my best.**


End file.
